Little sweet encounter Contest
by Blue Eich
Summary: I imagined how the first date between Vera and Drew could be, when both have not started yet their travel and they are child.


May was playing quietly in the park of Petalburg City, with two of her countless dolls. She was wearing an adorable dress with puff-sleeves, a skirt that was long up to her knees and a flashy, red ribbon on her head. She pretended that her lovely toys were a brave prince and a beautiful princess, and they were getting married, so she moved them up and down, elaborating carefully their dialogues.

Suddenly, a boy older than her appeared on the top of the tallest slide, with a sadist smile on his lips. «Pin Missle, Cacnea!» he ordered, aiming the arm forward.  
Hearing that voice, May turned around just in time to see a green, small monster covered with thorns, making a dash and an attack. From its stumpy arms, it threw shiny prickles, that fortunately missed the clearing of grass where she was happily playing.  
«Hey! Why did you do that?» she asked him, sadly.  
«Because I wanted to!» sneered that boy with long, purple hair.  
The girl, observing him, thought that his clothes were very funny. He was wearing an eccentric, mint green suit, with bell-bottom trousers and a triangular hat similar to a cactus.  
«You're mean!» she accused him, sulky.  
The boy laughed at that statement, and he went down by the slide, followed by his Pokémon, as small as dangerous.  
«What a compliment, thank you very much!» exclaimed, pleased, and then he snatched the dolls out of her hands. «Sand Attack, Cacnea!»  
The small plant quickly moved the arms, that acted as weapons, creating a whirling sand storm. May remained to look her inanimate friends that were dragged away, powerless.  
She immediately started to run to take them back, while the guy was hardly laughing, observing her going away with cross-armed: she wouldn't go out so easily from that wood.

And he was right: May, slowly and carefully, penetrated more and more in that green labyrinth. She interchanged looking cautiously to the ground to checking with fearful eyes the landscape around her.  
She walked for a long time, but she didn't saw nothing but that enormous threes. Suddenly, she stopped walking, lost, because she really wanted to be at home with her mum and dad, who had ordered her to not go far for any reason. She sat down on that muddy mantle of dries leaves, putting her head between her knees. Soon, tears started to cover her chubby face. Her sobs, initially feeble, became more and more intense.  
«Are you looking for something?»  
The girl raised her aquamarine eyes and crossed a pair of a bright, emerald green.  
«Yes» she cut off, with a cracked voice.  
«Are you looking for something?» The guy lifted his hands: in one he held the prince, in the other the princess, fortunately undamaged.  
May wide opened her eyes and hugged the dolls. She had the fear to lose and never see them again. She remained in that position for a long time, still crying.  
He observed her in silence for a bit, incapable to understand her behaviour. He had brought her the dolls, so she should have been happy. «Why are you still crying?»  
«Because I'm lost» she explained, with another sob.  
Drew – the child – continued looking her. He could go back home, that it's on the other side of the wood, but at the scouts he learned that people in difficult must always be helped. «Come here, I'll take care of this» he said, taking her by the hand.  
They started to walk in the opposite direction. May was surprised that he was so kind, so she only stared at him, without saying anything, while he dragged her, perfectly sure of where they were going.  
«What's your name?» she asked him, curious, sticking out to observe him better.  
He smiled. «I won't tell you.»  
«Jerk.» She blew the cheeks for the rage, offended, without giving up at that warm grip.

May started to recognize the way, and that means that they were arriving at the park. She gave a hint of smile to Drew. She shyly unrevealed their woven hands and brought the proper ones behind the back, clumsy. She was about to say "thanks" to him, but a threatening growl distracted her.  
Both gazes automatically darted to the bush before them, from which it was coming up a Poochyena with snarled teeth.  
The girl repressed a terrified shout, turning to stone, while Drew reached her with a fast slide. «Don't move!» ordered her, sure of himself. «Go, Budew!»  
He threw a ball, that after a few seconds opened up, showing with a beam of light a small, yellow face plant, that positioned it self ready to attack the enemy.  
May remained static, as she was told, peeking fearfully behind one of the thin shoulders of the boy. Meanwhile the wolf was advancing, decided to do Bite towards the direction of the two.  
«Budew, Stun Spore!» ordered Drew, aiming the arm.  
The little Pokémon released dust from the bud, that gave off in the air, towards the wolf. Barking, frightened from that pungent smell, it ran away between the trees with the tail between the legs and with floppy ears, in submission.  
«Wow, you were phenomenal!» said the child, charmed, meanwhile he caressed affectionately the head of his warrior, before he let it enter in the Poké Ball.  
«Before you said "jerk"» he answered, with a flippant smirk, leaning on the last tree of the forest with the arms.  
«Well, I didn't think it for real!» she supported, quickly and lightly.  
«And what do you think, so?» he asked, with honest curiosity.  
«That you were amazing!» exclaimed May, blushing.  
He smiled. «One day, I'll become the best Pokémon Coordinator in the world, as my mummy» admitted; in his voice were hidden admiration and enthusiasm. May continued to look at him, extremely surprised, and then Drew asked her: «And what about you?»  
«I don't know. I don't like Pokémon…» she revealed, with a painful smile.  
«Why?»  
«Well…» She was trying to find the right words, nagging the hands. «I don't like them, and there is no meaning why! But I adore to travel: I don't know what I'll become, but I'll travel and I'll be famous, one day!» she explained, raising a fist in sign of determination.  
He smiled again. «Maybe we will meet again. Now sorry, but I must go…» he said, thinking that surely his parents and his sisters were worried. «So… We'll see again.»  
He looked in his pocket and he threw her a rose without stem, that she caught, on tiptoes. Then, the child turned and started to walk.  
«Yes, we'll see again…» whispered the girl, pressing the flower. She put a fist in the air. «I'm counting on it» she added sweetly, while his silhouette was becoming smaller and smaller in the horizon.  
When she was alone, she sat to swing herself on the rusty swing of the park, now desert, admiring the sunset that was the backdrop in the distance.  
" _Maybe Pokémon are not so bad, without them I wouldn't have met him_ " she thought, stopping for a few seconds. Then, she pushed herself again. " _Who knows if one day we'll meet again… I'd like so much…_ " she thought, blushing lightly.  
May looked at the corolla of the rose: it was wonderful, with these velvety petals. She would have conserved forever it, as a memory of him, waiting to see him again. Yes, because she was sure that soon or late that would happen… It was her heart that was saying this: and, you know, heart is never wrong.  
«May, let's go home, dinner's ready!» she heard someone calling her, from a sweet well know voice.  
She jumped energetically from the swing, with a smile on her face. «I'm coming, mum!»

* * *

 **Authoress Corner**

Hello! From the other side. I'm Blue Eich, an Italian authoress who has decide to translate all their stories about Pokémon in English, to let as much people as possible to read them.

This is my _second_ Fanfiction ever, dating back to October 2012, when I was only 13 years hold. This is because maybe is stupid, boring and not perfect.

It's unrealistic that the characters knew them selves already, most of all the first scene with Harley, but it doesn't matter.  
In this story Drew has a sister, because in my Italian long "Desire to be together" I created it, and I wanted to keep it in this universe too.  
The reference to the scouts is due to the fact that, at the end of one episode, he had greeted Vera with the typical greet of the scouts and, from that moment, my mind has started to imagine that he was in the scouts when he was younger.

I would like to say thank you to my wonderful translators, Lila, that has translated the whole text, and Matteo, that has reviewed it. Without them I could never publish this story in English!

I hope Someone liked it.  
See ya!  
-H.H.-❤


End file.
